tvcffandomcom-20200216-history
Cignal (Alternate Universe)
History (fake) *in 2011, Cignal with deal of Corus Entertainment and Shaw Media to add its channels. *in 2013, FUBC in partnership with Cignal to add GNN and GPC to Cignal. *in 2015, Group Globo deals partnership with Cignal to add Globosat and TV Globo to Cignal. *in 2016, after ABS-CBN seals partnership with PLDT, ABS-CBN in partnership with Cignal to add CPI Channels, ABS-CBN HD and S+A HD to Cignal. But O Shopping extended its deal for Cignal because ABS-CBN owns 50% of O Shopping. Also they added Sky News HD to Cignal. *in 2017, Star India (with ABP), DD India, Zee TV and Pakistan Television to launch Cignal India Pack (add-ons) for as low as 5 pesos and its pre-installed on Postpaid Plan 1290, 1590 and Cignal (Roku) Channel Free Trial. And Sony retained deal with Cignal. Also Bell Media (and Stingray) launchs its channels on Cignal. Channels (fake) *YTV (YTV) - Prepaid 200 (also available on Basic) to up or Postpaid 490 to up (also available on Cignal Triple Play Basic Pack and Add-ons for Plan 250 and 390) *Teletoon (TTOON) - Prepaid 200 to up or Postpaid 490 to up *Treehouse (TREEHOUSE) - Prepaid 450 to up or Postpaid 250 to up *Global News: BC 1 (GLOBAL NEWS BC 1) - Postpaid 250 to up *DejaView (DEJAVIEW) - Prepaid 1000 or Postpaid 990 to up *Historia (Canada) (HISTORY FRENCH) - Postpaid 1590 *GNN (GLOBALNEWSNETWORK) - Prepaid 500 to up or Postpaid 290 to up *GPC (GLOBALPINOYCINEMA) - Postpaid 1590 *TV Globo Internacional (GLOBO) - Prepaid 800 to up or Postpaid 490 to up *Combate (COMBATE) - Postpaid 1590 *GNT (GNT) - Postpaid 1290 to up *Globo News (GLOBO NEWS) - Prepaid 1000 or Postpaid 990 to up *Hero (HERO) - Postpaid 1290 to up *Knowledge Channel (KNOWLEDGE CHANNEL) - All Plans (because DepEd wants Knowledge Channel on All Cignal Plans) *Myx (MYX) - Prepaid 600 to up or Postpaid 250 to up *Yey! (YEY!) and CineMo! (CINEMO!) - Prepaid 100 to up or Postpaid 250 to up *DZMM Teleradyo (TELERADYO) - Prepaid 100 to up or Postpaid 250 to up *ABS-CBN HD (ABS-CBN HD) - Prepaid 300 to up or Postpaid 250 to up *S+A HD (S+AHD)- Prepaid 300 to up or Postpaid 250 to up *ANC HD (ANCHD) - Prepaid 600 to up or Postpaid 250 to up *ANC (ANCSD) - Prepaid 100 to up or Postpaid 250 to up *Tag (TAG) - Postpaid 990 to up *Jeepney TV (JEEPNEY TV) - Prepaid 100 to up or Postpaid 290 to up *Lifestyle (LIFESTYLE) - Prepaid 800 to up or Postpaid 290 to up *ABS-CBN Regional Channel (ABSCBNREGIONAL) - Prepaid 100 to up or Postpaid 290 to up (including 390) *Sky News HD (SKYNEWSHD) - Prepaid 1000 or Postpaid 390 or 990 to up *Zee TV (ZEETV) - India Pack *Zee Cinema (ZEECINEMA) - India Pack *PTV World (PTVWORLD) - India Pack *Star Plus (STARPLUS) - India Pack *Star Gold (STARGOLD) - India Pack *Star Utsav (STARUTSAV) - India Pack *VIJAY (STARVIJAY) - India Pack *Sony Entertainment Television (India) (SETINDIA) - India Pack *Sony SAB (SONYSAB:)) - India Pack *Sony Mix (SONYMIX) - India Pack *DD National (DD) - India Pack *DD News (DDNEWS) - India Pack *ABP News (ABPNEWS) - India Pack *Zee Classic (ZEECLASICS) - India Pack *Vrak (VRAK) - Postpaid 1590 *CTV Two Alberta (CTVTWO) - Postpaid 1590 *Z (Canada) (Z CANADA) - Postpaid 1590 *TSN1 (TSNONE), TSN2 (TSNTWO), TSN3 (TSNTHREE), TSN4 (TSNFOUR) and TSN5 (TSNFIVE) - Postpaid 1290 to up *Much (Canada) (MUCH) - Postpaid 990 to up *CTV News Channel (CTVNEWS) - Prepaid 300 to up or Postpaid 290 to up *Bravo (Canada) (CANADABRAVO) - Postpaid 1590 *CFCF-TV (CTVQUEBEC) - Postpaid 1590 *Stingray Juicebox (JUICEBOX) - Postpaid 490 to up *Stingray Loud (MUCHLOUD) - Prepaid 100 to up or Postpaid 290 to up *Stingray Music (all channels (including Stringray Tagalog)) (STINGRAY? (? depends on channels (like Piano (STINGRAYPIANO)))) - Prepaid 100 to up or Postpaid 290 to up *Comedy (Canada) (COMEDY) - Postpaid 1590 *Comedy Gold (COMEDYGOLD) - Postpaid 1590 *BBC CBeebies (CBEEBIES) - Prepaid 800 to up or Postpaid 490 to up *BBC First HD (VOD BBC FIRST HD) - Prepaid 800 to up or Postpaid 990 to up *CGTN (CGTN) - Postpaid 1590 (due to CGTN's sister channel named "CGTN Documentary" is on Postpaid 1590) *CCTV-13 (CCTV13) - Postoaid 1590 changes *Z Sine - retains Prepaid 300 to up and Postpaid 250 to up and added to India Pack defunct channels *KidsCo (2011-2014) (reason: KidsCo closed down for good) (KIDSCO) - Postpaid 1590 *TeleAsia English (2013-2015) (reason: TeleAsia ceased to broadcast) (TELEASIA ENGLISH) - Postpaid 1290 to up *Balls (unconfirmed) (reason: 1 year ago, Balls shutted down) (BALLS) - Prepaid 300 to up or Postpaid 490 to up